


How Lucky I Am - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/22065">How Lucky I Am</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lucky I Am - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks for my patient and wonderful beta jakrar, any remaining mistakes are mine.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[How Lucky I Am](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22065)**


End file.
